Master of Escape
by Whenever I Dream - I Write
Summary: A week after Ezra's birthday the crew stop for a supply run. While out Ezra gets into some trouble and then he gets caught by the Empire. While in imprisonment Ezra meets two other padawans and they plan to escape together. OC's are minor characters. The story mainly revolves around Ezra and some Kanan x Ezra, Hera x Ezra, and possibly Sabine x Ezra. Sucky title, I know!
1. Captured

After using the dark side from facing the Inquisitor, Kanan gave Ezra a break from most missions. Now Ezra seemed to be feeling a bit better and he didn't seem to be going as hard as he had been on himself. Today they had stopped on a fairly remote planet called Pierion.

"Alright Zeb, Sabine, I want you two to go down to the black market. Last week I ordered something from a man, Clyde, go to him and say the code rebas which is saber backwards. Then he should give you something that I requested...I'd like to think of it as a late birthday present so don't let Ezra come with you or let him know about it." Kanan whispered to Zeb and Sabine.

"Got it!" Sabine said as she and Zeb started to leave.

Just as Sabine and Zeb left the Ghost Ezra and Hera came down.

"Hera, you and I are going for supplies." Kanan said.

"What about me?" Ezra asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"You, get the day off. After all you are still a kid and kids can't be expected to always be working and serious." Kanan smiled putting a hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"Oh, uh, okay." Ezra sighed, "I guess I'll see you later then." And with that Ezra took off towards the town.

"Well, that went well. Did you figure out what I needed?" Kanan asked as he turned to Hera.

_FLASHBACK~a few moments before Ezra and Hera showed up_

_"Hey, Ezra, hold on a minute." Hera said stopping Ezra from going down._

_"Oh, is something wrong Hera?" Ezra asked not knowing that she was stalling for Kanan and getting needed information._

_"No, I was just wondering...about your parents and birthday and all that...Well, did they ever make anything special?" Hera asked._

_"Well...on my birthday they usually made a maluran cake topped with juniper frosting, but what made it best was the sugar cherries that they'd add to the batter and put on top." Ezra spoke as if reliving a memory, but then looked back at Hera with a grin._

_"Well, that sounds interesting, we'll have to try that some time." Hera said as she and Ezra headed down._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Yep, I know just what we need." Hera grinned.

* * *

><p>Ezra was enjoying being on his own. Just walking around and taking in the sights without a care in the world. That is, he was enjoying it until a gang of criminals decided that they wanted to recruit Ezra as one of them. Of course Ezra refused, but he made the mistake of throwing in an insult which led to them chasing him.<p>

Ezra laughed as he quickly turned down another street, "You'll never catch me like that! You lazy bunch of slow idiots!" Then he stopped to look back and see if he'd lost them, only what he saw was the gang rounding the corner with fury. Ezra yelped and took off running again. He turned and ran down the main street then rounded a corner, but he wasn't paying attention as he looked back again to see if he was still being followed and he bumped into a stromtrooper.

"Hey! I know you! Your that rebel padawan!" The trooper said, and before Ezra could response or turn to run the trooper grabbed him and dragged him over to a transport that was about to leave. "Hey, add him to the other two padawans!" The trooper said handing Ezra over to two other stromtroopers. The troopers put Ezra in a pair of cuffs then put him in a separated room inside the transport with two other teens.

Inside Ezra saw a girl with golden blond hair and blue eyes, around his age, and a boy a few years older than himself with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. But instead of sitting where he could easily watch them or talk with them he sat with his back turned towards them.

* * *

><p>Zeb and Sabine arrived at the black market and began asking around for the man Clyde. Eventually someone told them to go to the far right and into the darkest booth to find Clyde.<p>

When they reached the booth they were looking for they became skeptical about entering, especially since it could easily be a trap.

"You sure about this?" Zeb asked.

"Nope," Sabine replied, "but I guess we're just going to have to take our chances."

Once they entered they heard a young voice say, "May I help you?"

"Uh, yeah, we're looking for Clyde." Zeb said suspiciously.

"That's me." The boy said.

"But your so young!" Sabine gasped.

"Yeah, well, not all of get the chance of a wonderful life. The Empire killed my parents shortly after I was born, but it didn't take me long to find out that they were lieing to me so I ran away." Clyde explained, "Now can I help you or not?"

"Uh, yeah, Kanan sent us here. He said to say rebas." Sabine said.

"Oh! Kanan! Yeah, he stopped by last week and asked if I could find a lightsaber for his friend. Sure enough I found one...that I stole from the Empire." Clyde laughed as he fetched the saber and brought it to Sabine and Zeb. "No need to pay me, Kanan already did."

"Okay, thanks kid." Sabine said and waved as they left.


	2. Preparations and Conversations

**I'd like to thank NinjaWriterMaster, Stormcutter684, the two Guest reviewers, DestinyWish, oscarbobbington, Patrick, thunder angel13, and BookWarrior23 for all the first reviews to the first chapter and to my story within a twenty four hour time period.**

**I would also like to thank my first followers AgentX57, BookWarrior23, Kindness to Everyone and thing, Moemoea, NinjaWriterMaster, REBD, Rockn-n-Roses, Tala32, Yugioh and Inuyasha lover, assassin2000, mariskaization, oscarbobbington, thunder angel13, and yssajeq.**

**And the first people to favorite my story **AgentX57, BookWarrior23, Kindness to Everyone and thing, Ni**njaWriterMaster, REBD, Rockn-n-Roses, **ugioh and Inuyasha lover, assassin2000, **oscarbobbington, thunder angel13, yssajeq, and Zaconator and Zackis.**********

**Stormcutter684 -I'll work on making the chapters longer, and thanks for thinking that the titles not all that bad. As for the OC's I don't intend on making them very powerful, I'm making them more for subplots and will honestly try not to make them the center of attention.**

** Guest(2 of them) and DestinyWish-I will continue at the most posting once a day, but with longer chapters it'll take a little longer to get them posted.**

** Patrick -Yes, when I say Ezra x Kanan and Ezra x Hera I mean it in a father, mother, and son sort of thing, and the possibility of Sabine x Ezra too except, you know, as girl friend and boy friend.**

* * *

><p>Inside the transport Ezra paid little to no attention to the other two padawans, but they were paying attention to him. Finally the older one spoke, "Hi, my name's Luca,...and this is my little sister Star...What's you name?"<p>

Ezra turned to look at them and mumbled, "Ezra," then turned away from them again.

"So...Ezra, you wouldn't happen to know where their taking us?" Luca asked, though honestly it sounded more like a statement, like he knew something Ezra didn't.

"No, and I don't really care either." Ezra sighed still angry.

"Well, you might want to start caring because this could be your chance to escape." Luca continued causing Ezra's head to whip around to face Luca and Star, "Their taking us to a place called the Pierion Arena. There they force prisoners to fight fifteen of the top best cadets in the Empire. If the prisoners win, they get freedom, if they lose, they get an extra year of imprisonment. And we'll be fighting a week from now. The three of us versus fifteen cadets, and not only that but so far this year the cadets have gone undefeated."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, the three of us? Who said I was going to be on your team?" Ezra asked rudely.

"You won't have much of a choice," Star said quietly with her eyes closed, "they'll make you fight with us, and if you choose to fight alone it might be a long time till you get out because the prison that they'll hold us in is near impossible to escape."

"Fine, but even if I do fight with you the chance of winning against fifteen of the top cadets is still pretty slim." Ezra continued to argue.

"But you forgetting the advantage we have over them, we are padawans, we can use the force! And if the team's are an unequal amount to where it's more than two players against one then the other team gets an advantage. For us it'll be five to one, so we'll get the advantage." Luca said getting excited, "Besides, you make it sound as of their trying to raise our hopes and then not give us a fair chance. Trust me, they'll give us a fair chance, and I say that because lightsabers are one of the weapons we can fight with."

"Yeah, just think of it! Five years of imprisonment and we might finally be free." Star grinned at the thought.

"Wait, so you two have been prisoners for around five years!?" Ezra asked.

"Technically more if you count when we were slaves." Luca added mindlessly.

"And you were slaves too? Then how did you learn the force?" Ezra leaned forward for a response and Luca grinned, he'd finally gotten Ezra to unwind a bit.

"Yeah, whenever we get the time, or whenever we get free we'll tell you all about it. And about this girl we met while imprisonment, she was really nice." Star said sweetly.

Ezra looked to the ground, thinking, planning. Then he looked up with a mischievous glare in his eyes and a smile to match and said, "I think I've got a plan!"

* * *

><p>Zeb and Sabine returned to the Ghost with lightsaber for Ezra and arrived at about the same time Hera and Kanan did with the supplies and fruits for Ezra's birthday cake.<p>

"So you got Ezra a lightsaber! He's fifteen and not a fully trained Jedi, do you really think he needs a weapon like that?" Zeb asked as Kanan approached.

"Ezra's a good kid, and besides he won't be using it all the time." Kanan said holding out his hand for the lightsaber.

Sabine handed it to him and grinned, "Just imagine his face when he sees it. Wasn't it sometime last week that he asked about when he would get his own?"

"Hey, Sabine, your good with color. Mind helping me with the icing?" Hera called from the kitchen.

"Sure! Be right there!" Sabine called.

"Great, so you got him a lightsaber, Sabine and Hera are giving him a cake, now what am I supposed to get him?" Zeb growled.

"You could get him a card that excuses him from your anger for a week." Kanan joked.

"Or, I could just say I helped with the saber, because technically I did." Zeb said lazily.

Kanan shook his head. "Well, I've got one more errand to run. If Ezra shows up make sure he doesn't go into the kitchen or my room." Kanan warned.

"Whatever." Zeb sighed.

Kanan went to the black market as he still had to pay Clyde, but what he didn't know was that Clyde had no intent on letting the rebels pay him. Earlier Clyde had told Sabine and Zeb that Kanan had already paid for the saber, and they believed him. Now Kanan was about to fall for the same trick.

Kanan made his way to the all too familiar darkest booth in the black market. Once inside he rang a bell on a stand. Movement could be heard in the back as Clyde finished whatever he was doing and made his way up to the front.

"Oh, uh, Kanan, what are you doing back here? Didn't your friends get the lightsaber to you?" Clyde asked worriedly.

"Yes, of course, I just came to pay you." Kanan said as he pulled out a few pieces of gold.

"No need to, your friends already paid me." Clyde said shrugging it off.

"Really? They didn't tell me. Well, okay then." Kanan said, "I hope to see you again, kid."

"You too," Clyde said as Kanan walked away, and once Kanan was out of earshot Clyde added, "rebel."

When Kanan returned he immediately went to the kitchen where Hera and Sabine were almost finished with the cake. It was three layers, and the icing was colored like an explosion with pieces of Tie fighters, transports, and some stromtroopers scattered all over the different layers.

"Nice work you two." Kanan said.

Both Hera and Sabine jumped, they hadn't noticed that Kanan had entered and so he had easily startled them.

"Nice, I could've been Ezra and you would've just ruined the whole surprise." Kanan mocked.

"Oh, ha ha, and where have you been for the past hour?" Sabine asked with her hands on her hips.

"I went to go pay Clyde." Kanan said.

"Clyde, but he said that you already paid him." Sabine said with a questioning stare.

"Really? Cause he told me that you and Zeb paid him." Kanan said crossing his arms and raising a brow.

"You don't think he'd actually lie to us so that we didn't pay him do you?" Sabine asked.

"I think we go and ask him about it. Though personally it sounds like he's a really nice guy." Hera said.

"Well, we should probably grab Zeb, he'll probably want to ask the kid why he lied to us." Sabine sighed.

"Hurry up and get him then. Who knows when Ezra will be back!" Kanan urged.

Sabine hurried to Zeb's room and entered, without knocking, causing Zeb to think it was Ezra coming in.

"Kid, you wake me and your dead." Zeb growled.

"Uh, Zeb, just me." Sabine said.

"Ugh, and what do you want?" Zen asked turning so that he could glare at her.

"Kanan, Hera, and I were going to go see Clyde. Apparently he lied to us he said Kanan had already paid him and he lied to Kanan a short while ago telling him that we'd already paid for the saber. Now we're all going to ask why." Sabine explained.

"What? The kid lied to us so he wouldn't get a profit? Now this I gotta see." Zeb said as he quickly followed Sabine out to where the others were waiting.

"Hey, Zeb, maybe while we're out you can get a present for Ezra, like the rest of us have done." Kanan grinned.

"Haha, very funny. But Sabine and Hera hardly did anything either!" Zeb complained.

"Actually, I painted a non-embarrassing picture of Ezra, after all he did say he wanted to be my inspiration." Sabine grinned.

"And I plan on giving him lessons on flying the Phantom." Hera smirked as she folded her arms around her chest.

"You guys just want to see me show that I do care for that kid don't you!" Zeb groaned.

"Not necessarily, Zeb, we all got something for him so now you have to get something for him too. It's only fair if everyone gets him something." Kanan added.

Zeb looked at Kanan angrily, but they could tell he was convinced and would get something for Ezra. "I hate you." Zeb said to Kanan, obviously not meaning it though.

* * *

><p><strong>So you guys ask questions in reviews. Now here's my question for you.<strong>

**How was that for length? Or do I need to try and make it a little longer?**

**Also updates will be every day or every other day at 8:00 P.M.**


	3. Gangs and Training

** Guest -I did not know that Ezra eventually makes his own lightsaber, but sure enough I googled it and there it was! So that will be just another interesting plot twist for you to enjoy.**

** Rockn-n-Roses -I could try to do some Ezra x Sabine, but love isn't really my specialty. At least I don't think it is because I've never been in that kind of relationship with someone before.**

** pandas 18 -I'm sorry I did not update Sunday, but I had a book report book to read that was due today. And I do believe I stated that updates would be at 8:00 P.M. every day or every other day.**

**I'd like to thank yssajeq, 3 Guests, StormCutter684, DestinyWish, thunder angel 13, patrick, Rockn-n-Roses, PotterHeadTheGoldenTrio, NinjaWriterMaster, BookWarrior23, and pandas 18 for the last reviews, reviews mean so much to me ans often inspire me to continue writing.**

**And a thanks to my new followers DarkShadows1999, Professional Procrastinator, asia2000lover, crazygal17, AVeryWeirdGirlAppeared, PotterHeadTheGoldenTrio, Taki-nee-chan, TheChoosenOne55, milagrosXD, ninja-charlie92, pandas 18, typ3 wr1t3r, and HorseMagic17 for bringing total followers up to 27'**

**And for my new favorites Baylee1100, DarkShadows1999, Professional Procrastinator, KittyBlack62632, TheChoosenOne55, milagrosXD, ninja-charlie92, typ3 wr1t3r, and HorseMagic17 for bringing my total to 22 favorites.**

* * *

><p>As Kanan, Hera, Sabine, and Zeb made their way to the black market they became aware of the odd absense of people. Which was mystifying since the last time they were, only about an hour before, the market has been bustling with activity. Nonetheless they continued on their way without any hesitation to Clyde's booth.<p>

Upon their arrival though, they found a descent sized gang raiding Clyde's booth.

"Hey! I done paid you what you ask for every week!" Clyde complained as they continued to ransack his booth.

"Yeah, but we heard you were selling a lightsaber. With something like that you could pay us a lot more. Now either cough up the lightsaber or the money you got for it." The assumed leader hissed with anger.

"I didn't charge them! You know me, I only charge for the cheap stuff. The expensive things I always trick them into not paying a penny." Clyde smirked.

The leader seemed to think about for a moment and then said, "What about any money for food? You've got to eat."

"No way! Look I can give you more if you just giv-" Clyde began but was stopped by the leaders fist. The leader then proceeded to order the rest of the gang to beating poor Clyde.

"Now you will learn that instead of going nice on people and giving them expensive things for free to sell the expensive things and get mercy from us." The leader laughed, but his glory was short lived as Kanan, Zeb, Hera, and Sabine approached with not very much friendly looks on their faces.

"Oh, lookie here. Are Clyde's wittle friends coming to save him." The leader mocked in a baby voice as he picked Clyde up awkwardly by the arm so that his feet could not touch the ground.

Zeb had enough and didn't hesitate in silencing the leader with a good punch in the jaw. Clyde dropped to ground and did his best to catch himself, but not to much avail. The rest of the gang took a step back, but didn't flee. Kanan then ignited his lightsaber and Sabine pulled out her blasters, and with just a few shots the gang decided the money wasn't worth their time anymore.

Hera them moved towards Clyde's side and helped him up. As soon as he was on his feet he noticeably limped towards his booth.

"Your hurt, you need to rest." Kanan warned.

"I'm fine. It's nothing I can't take care of myself." Clyde said with the obvious hint of anger in his voice.

To Kanan that anger, the independence of Clyde was just like that of Ezra. Having grown up fending for themselves, depending on no one.

"Why are you here anyway?" Clyde asked bringing Kanan out of his thoughts..

"We came to pay you. Whether you want it or not." Kanan continued.

Clyde turned around, his eyes glaring daggers at them, "I don't need the money! All I need is enough to survive and I'm happy." Then he sighed and took a deep breath, "Look, if you want to pay me, consider saving me from them my payment." He said pointing in the direction the gang had fled, there was still anger in his voice but he had calmed down a surprisingly good amount in that one breath.

"Are you sure?" Hera asked.

"I'm sure. I wouldn't have it any other way." Clyde said, turning back to his booth to start repairing it. "Thanks for coming." He said, and though Kanan couldn't see his face he could have sworn there was a smile on his face.

Hera, Sabine, and Zeb had already turned to leave, but Kanan took a step forward towards Clyde as if to press the issue of paying for the saber further.

As if he could read Kanan's mind Clyde turned around. "I assure you that I am fine without pay, besides. I can always rob an Imperial supply transport easily, rebel." Clyde finished with a grin, then disappeared into the depths of his booth leaving Kanan shocked that the kid knew they were the rebels.

* * *

><p>"No, no, no, no, no! Trust in us, trust in the force. Think of the lightsaber as an extension of your arm. If you were hitting or slapping someone you wouldn't swing as hard as you could, but a little less. Do the same with the saber." Luca instructed as he was trying to teach Ezra how to fight with a lightsaber as well as he could.<p>

"Technically if I have an extension of one arm shouldn't I have one for the other too?" Ezra joked.

Star palmed her forehead, Luca shook his. "Not necessarily, besides they'll only let us train with one lightsaber." He said doubting that fighting their way out would be very successful.

Star was showing exceptional skills with the lightsaber as she was progressing in skill with it rapidly, but no matter how hard he tried, or how hard Luca tried to reach him, Ezra just couldn't get the hang of fighting with the saber.

That night, while in the holding cell they were in, a new plan came to Ezra. A plan he was so sure that would work that he took the liberty of waking the other two padawans to share the change in plans with.

"You see, instead of trying to train Star and I to fight like you Luca, we each fight in the way we do best. Your best with the lightsaber, Star's best as defensive positions rather than offensive, and I'm best with the force. We'll use these powers to our advantage..." Ezra explained.

"And what if it doesn't work? What if it's all in vain?" Luca pressed.

"Then at least we would have tried." Ezra said with determination, "Now who's with me?"

Ezra put his hand out, Star then hesitantly placed hers on top of Ezra's, then the two looked to Luca.

"It's a crazy plan, we'll probably all die in the process, and I'm really not sure of it working, but...I'm in." Luca said, releasing a sigh as he placed his hand over Star's.

The next day in training Luca practiced with the lightsaber by attacking Star who not only had to protect herself, but two dummies and Ezra with nothing but a shield, and she was doing great. Meanwhile, Ezra sat meditating in the force, practicing with it by throwing small rocks and other objects at Luca. In practicing this way there was a considerable improvement from their fighting the day before, and now...now Luca finally believed they had a fighting chance. And yet he still had that feeling, fifteen of the Empire's best cadets didn't sound like it should have been much of a problem, but then again exactly how good we're these cadets?

* * *

><p><strong>Not near as long as last chapter, but I hope you like it!<strong>


	4. The Imperial Cadets

**Review Answers: to Rock-n-Roses and patrick I am still not sure about doing Ezra x Sabine. In the episodes so far only Ezra has shown feelings for Sabine, Sabine did clean the disk with the image of his parents on it but it seems to have been more out of pity and caring rather than love. So until further notice I won't do any Sabine x Ezra, though I might do some love from Ezra's perspective since he does like her.**

**Thanks to Last Updates Reviewers: NinjaWriterMaster, Rockn-n-Roses, thunder angel13, WoodElfJedi, and patrick**

**Thanks to New Followers: Dragonfan47, WoodElfJedi, privateandcadet, PurpleTabby, cstar7777, and summer490**

**Thanks to New Favorites: Dragonfan47, WoodElfJedi, privateandcadet, PurpleTabby, cstar7777, and summer490**

* * *

><p>Three days...three days inside an Imperial prison training for a battle against the top fifteen cadets in the Empire. Today Ezra was meditating in the force...learning the feel of things, causing things to levitate. Star was practicing an agility course that had dangerous obstacles for her to have to evade. Clyde was practicing with his lightsaber, a distance away from the other, in position and mind.<p>

Ezra scrunched his eyebrows in frustration. It was just too hard for him to focus when-"Ow! Would you stop that?" Ezra nearly shouted at the cadets watching him and the other padawans train. The cadets had been throwing trash and laughing at them all morning, and Ezra was about ready to hurt them, kill them...etc.

"Ha ha ha ha! Did you see the look on his face that time!? He looked so mad!" One laughed, and he laughed so hard that with a little push with the force(from who other than Ezra) he fell backwards.

This only caused a bigger uproar of laughter.

"Hey, padawans! Do us a favor and let us see some real Jedi tricks! Not just some lousy meditating, lightsaber tricks, or an agility course that even one of us could do!" Yelled one of the cadets angrily, but he was still in high spirits from the fun they had with Ezra a few moments before.

Ezra felt mixed emotions at that. When training with Kanan he'd thought that meditating was lousy too, but now he was beginning to see the importance in it. Another piece of trash was about to hit Ezra, but he stopped it. Then he got ready to throw it back with the force but was held back by a hand on bis shoulder. He looked over it to see Luca, the older padawan with a stern but understanding look on his face.

_"Ignore them, Ezra. Just focus on the force. Pretend they're throwing fruit at you...or something soft, and eventually you won't even feel the trash hitting you. Also, you might want to ignore them, giving them your attention is what they want."_ Luca told Ezra through the force.

Ezra nodded and sat back down to focus once more.

"Why don't you just give up! Throw yourself away like the trash you are!" A cadet said as he threw another piece of trash at Ezra.

Ezra breathed in and then out, releasing the stress and anger that came with each hit. Then he felt the force around him, and when he was comfortable he started opening more of himself up to it. A familiar sensation came over him, one that reminded him of his dad, but it wasn't his dad that he was sensing-as he came to realize- it was Kanan. Ezra happily sent a comforting, friendly like wave through the force to reassure his friend that he was safe. Shortly after, he felt Kanan return the gesture but with a bit of confusion as if asking where he had been. Ezra only laughed and resent the gesture as if saying 'what do you mean where have I been?'. Then he stopped meditating and went to join the other two padawans, completely forgetting about the cadets that had been yelling at him while he was focusing on the force. Fortunately for Ezra he didn't hear what they were yelling.

* * *

><p>Kanan, Sabine, and Zeb went into a shaded area. They'd planned on looking for Ezra, but we're stopped when an Imperial transport showed up. Thinking that it'd be good cover they had chosen to duck into the area, but the Imperials, well actually, cadets followed.<p>

Fourteen cadets, seven on each side in a 'V' formation followed the fifteenth cadet which the rebels assumed to be the leader. She stopped and pulled of her helmet then turned to the other cadets who had also stopped.

"Cadets! After that exhausting road trip with the whole lot of you I've become sick of your presence. So, I Gove you permission to do whatever for the next two hours, just make sure your back here by then stat! Or else you won't be competing in the arena this weekend." She said loud enough that everyone in the shaded area could hear her.

"But, Stella, if you kick one of us out how are we supposed to beat the padawans?" the first cadet of the right seven asked.

"Then the rest of us will have to fight twice as hard, not that you won't already be fighting twice as hard." I the lead cadet, Stella, said with a smirk, "Besides any of you could be replaced with the sixteenth best cadet in the Empire. Now scatter!" she concluded with a startling shout that sent the other cadets running.

She started to walk towards Kanan, Sabine, and Zeb but Kanan didn't think she was coming towards them, he thought she would go past them to go get a drink or something. But she did quite he opposite. The cadet Sat her helmet on the table and took a seat by Zeb which was the only seat open at their table.

"Hi, my name's Stella, rebels." She said with a friendly smile and in a much friendlier way than she had with the cadets.

"Uh, sorry, no. We're not Tue rebels." Kanan coughed, but Stella didn't buy it.

"Yeah, right." She said, pulling out a holodisk that displayed them while on one of their missions. "But there's someone missing on your team...is there not?" Upon receiving blank stares and no answer she continued, "Perhaps a certain padawan that you may know of?"

"Ezra!" Kanan, Sabine, and Zen gasped at the same time.

"So that's his name, huh?" She smiled.

"Where is he?! What's you do to him?" Kanan demanded.

"Doesn't matter, you wouldn't be able to bust him out even if I helped you do it. The security there is top of the line, no one's ever escaped. He's being held at the arena a few blocks away from here. Him and two other padawans will be fighting me and the other lousy fifteen cadets. If they win they get set free, if they lose they have to do whatever we say for a day and get a year added on to their imprisonment." Stella informed, "But I wouldn't worry about it too much if I were you. I plan on letting him win."

"And what makes you think that we believe you?" Zeb growled.

"Good point, but Mira Bridger was, oh I don't know, just my mom's closest friend. So, yeah, his mom spoke against the Empire, mine not quite. She married an Imperial General out of pure love rather than wanting to be involved in the Empire." Stella looked up at the time, "Well, I gotta go, but take these." She laid five tickets to the arena on the table for them and then was off. Disappearing into the crowd before they could ask her if the tickets were a scam to catch them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about this chapter being a little late and short. I had a concert last night at my school that I performed in and tonight I was working on a report then I took a shower and had to rush to get the rest of Tue chapter typed. Okay, enjoy!<strong>


End file.
